Hermione, Albus and Severus
by squiggle
Summary: Why is Albus hiding Hermione after she ran out on Severus? so so sorry about the delay in posting chapter three has been rewritten
1. Default Chapter

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful betas Jaderook and LillyAngel thanks guys you rock.  
  
Disclaimer: same old yadda yadda. Jk owns everything and I make no money.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Rejection  
  
Surveying the scene around her, Professor McGonagall was slightly amused. In the otherwise calm office of the Hogwart's Headmaster, chaos reigned.  
  
"Albus, she's gone," the young man sighed as he sat down.  
  
Adjusting his glasses, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked upon his young charge wearily, knowing what was to come.  
  
"Yes, she came to see me just this morning I believe."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Severus Snape stood banging his hands on the desk, feeling the anger boiling inside of him.  
  
"What do you mean she came to you this morning, old man?" Glaring evident death, he continued his ranting, "You could have warned me, anything, yet you sat here and did nothing!"  
  
Starting to pace, Severus continued, "Do you understand what she meant to me? You...you let her leave."  
  
Knowing his Potion's Master, Albus said nothing, watching as shouted profanities came from across the room to him. He could feel the anger, hatred, sorrow, and love sweeping off the man from whom the profanities came.  
  
The room began to vibrate as the shouts grew louder, and the feeling of power radiated within the confined space. The portraits chose to huddle in the farthest corner of the room from the source, fearing as objects and frames began to fall. Clattering could be heard as the objects hit the ground and the windows began to shake, wobbling in the frames as the power reached its peak. Hogwart's wards chose that moment to show their presence, proving they would give no mercy to those who wished to harm its walls.  
  
As fast as the power reached its peak it was gone, leaving only a broken man in its wake sobbing for the lost love of his soul.  
  
"How Albus, why?" was the question left hanging in the air.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was wondering what on earth had happened. She had felt the wards and quickly rushed to the stone gargoyle, only to find that she couldn't get in. She decided that whatever had upset Hogwarts was happening right in the Headmaster's office. Now she had entered and immediately wished that she hadn't. Upon seeing her, Albus had given her some noncommittal explanation and then disappeared, after asking for her aid in sorting out his office.  
  
After a few wand waves, the portraits had returned from the corner and joined their frames back in their rightful places. The hushed tones in which they spoke gave Minerva a feeling of unease as she waited for the return of Albus while watching the house elves continue to clean the strewn objects.  
  
"Would Miss be liking a cup of tea as she waits?" a small elf asked who stood at her side, anticipation in her eyes.  
  
"Yes that would be fine," Minerva said as she turned to face the small elf. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name, Miss? Somas," the little elf said while twisting on her ears. Somas fidgeted under the impressive Deputy Headmistress' gaze.  
  
"Somas, have you always worked here?" Minerva asked, while peering through her spectacles at the little creature.  
  
"I only start work recently, Miss. This is my first job. I am very honoured to be working here, Miss," Somas said as she clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
Directing her curious gaze at the elf, Minerva continued questioning, "And how old are you Somas?"  
  
"Fifteen, Miss," the little elf squeaked.  
  
Entering through a side door, Albus interrupted Minerva's inquisition. "Ah, Minerva dear, I see you've met our latest member of staff."  
  
"Oh! Master Dumbledore, sir! Somas will be fetching tea now," and with a pop, Somas disappeared leaving two mugs of tea and a plate of scones.  
  
Taking a seat across from Minerva, Albus looked gravely into the eyes of his Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"I fear I may have pushed him too far this time. I have taken away the only happiness he has experienced," the old wizard spoke sadly.  
  
"How is he? When I felt the wards, I feared the worst," Minerva asked in a concerned voice.  
  
After passing a scone to Albus, Minerva began to butter one for herself.  
  
Taking a bite of his scone, Albus thought over how much he could disclose at that point, not wanting to withhold anything from his love.  
  
"I don't know. When the wards reacted, Severus was experiencing extreme emotions and had a power surge," he continued.  
  
Dropping her scone, Minerva regarded Albus with a dumbstruck expression.  
  
"A power surge! But surely Albus, it couldn't mean..." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I think it does. Hermione and Severus are soul mates." Dropping his hands to rest in his lap, the food and tea were forgotten. "As far as I am aware, Hermione hasn't experienced anything, but I'm sure she will once they marry."  
  
"Are you sure they will decide to?" Minerva asked intrigued.  
  
"Yes, once Severus has recovered, he will begin searching for her. I will still be hiding her until she sees fit to return."  
  
"Why did she leave Albus?" Minerva finally asked the question that she had been itching to ask since the conversation began.  
  
"That, I'm afraid, I can't say."  
  
Holding his wand, Albus indicated the oath Hermione had him take.  
  
"A wand oath, Albus? Surely, it isn't that serious!" Minerva asked in a worried tone.  
  
Refusing to say anything else, Albus stood up and offered his hand. "Shall we retire, my dear?"  
  
Taking his offered hand, Minerva and Albus exited the immaculately cleaned office.  
  
The resting form of Hogwart's most feared teacher tossed in his bed, seemingly dreaming, yet he wasn't sleeping. The power surge he had experienced had taken a lot of strength from him. It would take at least a month before he would be able to search for her. 'His love, his life, his Hermione.' His Hermione. It still seemed strange to speak of her in that way after all that time.  
  
They started courting after she graduated, revealing their love to everyone. It had taken Potter and Weasley most of the time before she left for them to understand her need to be with him. When she left, she only left him with pain in his heart.  
  
Those last few years had seen Severus' world turned on its axis. Finally, he allowed the sunlight to warm his frozen heart. If asked how it had happened, Severus would claim to never know. However, it was fairly obvious to everyone that the reason was because he had fallen in love with a particularly annoying Gryffindor.  
  
They spent the first year of their time together as master and apprentice. It was during her seventh year, after Hermione completed all the necessary work that she needed for the N.E.W.T.s. The professors decided that she could spend that year focussed on her chosen career path. Being the know- it-all she was, it was surprisingly difficult for her to be faced with choosing her future. Hermione had remained undecided until the very end.  
  
At the end, Hermione was still undecided between potions and transfiguration. So, Severus and Minerva had sat for hours trying to come up with a study plan to enable her to do both. How Minerva had argued when they announced their love! Even after having come to an agreement that both would not try to sway Hermione's decision, Minerva felt cheated. Hermione had been the prize student of Gryffindor House, after all.  
  
Now, as Severus lay fighting to regain his strength, he allowed every memory hidden in the deepest parts of his mind to wash over him as a comfortable blanket. Constantly having to hide his thoughts from Voldemort had taken its toll on the man.  
  
"Stop being so stupid, and see what is in front of your face! I LOVE YOU Severus," Hermione had confronted him with those words just days before she graduated. They had been dancing around each other for months, falling deeper and deeper into the haven of love. Each refused to do anything about their feelings because of the student/teacher situation.  
  
That had been the first time that they had kissed. Even with as quick and frenzied as it had been, the world seemed to explode around them, leaving them breathless as it ended. Severus had fallen into bed that evening feeling truly bewildered. How had the gods felt he deserved someone so pure and true as Hermione Granger?  
  
Standing in the entrance hall, Severus waited as the students filed out after the Leaving Feast. It seemed that the whole school was around him, but even as his breath started to get shallow, he stopped Hermione. It was then or never, for Severus. Her eyes shining, Hermione fell into his embrace they shared their first legal kiss. To the couple, the world seemingly melted into their kisses. However, the whole school had actually gone crazy, Ron who had been two paces behind Hermione had watched the whole thing occur, stormed to the Gryffindor common room. Harry wasn't far behind him.  
  
Hermione had been acting strange for the last month or so. Everyone thought that she had a mysterious gleam to her eyes. If it was possible, to Severus, she seemed to glow with even more happiness.  
  
"Severus, I love you," Hermione said to him as she had plopped herself down beside him one evening.  
  
"And I love you," He told her, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her lips to his.  
  
"No matter where I am, always remember that I love you," she returned seriously after their kiss ended.  
  
Severus had been confused when she had said that. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was going to be around forever or was she he really didn't know anymore.  
  
That conversation had been two days before Hermione left. Looking upon the memory now, it made perfect sense. Hermione had been planning to leave him.  
  
A/N: So peoples what do you think is it ok for a first chapter, send in a review and let me know  
  
Love squiggle 


	2. chapter two

This chapter is dedicated to Jaderook for being my first reviewer and beta and LillyAngel for being my beta thanks guys  
  
Chapter two Searching  
  
It had been a month since Hermione had left.  
  
Severus had been slowly gaining his strength back. As his body adjusted to the strengthened magic running though his veins, he had relived the memories of their time together. After postponing the start of his search, it had taken him weeks to learn to control this new magic. It had taken all of Madam Pomfrey's efforts to help with his transition, dosing him with the necessary potions or just being there to listen as he came to terms with Hermione's sudden absence.  
  
Albus had been to see Severus, mostly when the younger man was asleep, as Severus would never understand why he was helping Hermione until Hermione came back. During Albus's visits, Severus had a range of emotions anywhere from perfect calm to slight anger. With his power surge came certain extra powers, Telepathy being one. It allowed Severus to feel the anguish that Albus felt about the situation he had been put in.  
  
So as Severus slowly got stronger, he started his search with simple location charms. He knew such simple measures wouldn't work as Albus had hidden Hermione, but until he had gained his full strength, simple charms were all he could manage without passing out.  
  
"Severus, you may rise." The red slits of Voldemort's eyes looked down upon the man kneeling on the ground.  
  
Willing his body to cooperate just for one night, Severus stood and moved next to Lucius Malfoy. "Yes my lord."  
  
Emptying his mind further and selecting enough images to satisfy any doubts, Severus's eyes met those of Voldemort.  
  
Severus looked into the grey eyes of Draco. "You did well tonight." Laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Severus led him to his private study. "Nobody should suspect anything."  
  
Sitting in Albus's office, giving off the feeling of loathing to give more effect, Severus continued the vision "Severus child, any news?"  
  
The tearful eyes of the first year Gryffindor as a cauldron melted to the floor. The venom laced tone as Severus took off points.  
  
Sitting in a darkened corner as passer bys entered the small pub.  
  
"Severus, what news do you bring me tonight" Voldemort spoke, breaking the connection.  
  
As he dared to look around, Severus noticed that the upper level of Death Eaters were present. Voldemort must be unhappy, he thought as he became suddenly tense at the fear of being discovered.  
  
Severus spoke. "The old man expects the battle won't come for years. He still believes you to be weak, and your servants to be lacking in numbers".  
  
"Good work my servant." Nodding, Voldemort turned and pointed his wand to a Death Eater opposite the circle to Severus.  
  
"Godwin, You have failed me." Raising his wand, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse  
  
"No, my lord, I-" Godwin tried to beg as his body hit the ground. Torrents of pain racked his body, causing it to convulse violently.  
  
As Godwin's body lay shaking, Severus took time to assess Voldemort. His skin seemed to be losing more colour, looking more and more transparent. He could tell Voldemort was losing more of his human instincts and emotions and had started to display more of his animal-like qualities, choosing to strike whenever danger as especially failure presented itself.  
  
Concentrating more, Severus could see cracks in his aura. If Potter were to hit them, it could bring the inevitable downfall of the Dark Lord. Storing this information into the deepest part of his mind, Severus wondered if the other Death Eaters could see or feel any difference. Taking a quick glance around, he could see no outward signs of a change in the atmosphere.  
  
Using his new skill of telepathy, Severus felt Voldemort was getting extremely tired. He had been holding the Cruciatus Curse for ten minutes now. Surely that would have taken a lot of energy, and he appeared to be using a great amount. If Severus's assumptions were right, Voldemort would take the backseat to build his energy right before the final battle.  
  
Severus was quite impressed that Godwin had managed to fight off, screaming as long as he had. Sitting in his bed, Severus tried the location charm once again before passing out.  
  
"How is he, Albus?" an unheard voice asked.  
  
"He is better. I am guessing you felt his power surge." He moved his mouth to answer but no sound came out.  
  
Sighing the voice answered. "Yes I did, though it took all of my strength not to come to him."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't, dear. I fear it could have turned out a lot worse." Picking his wand up, Albus began to twirl it in his fingers.  
  
"Yes Albus, I understand now." Sighing again, the voice continued. "It's so difficult. I can feel his need to find me, for his love is so strong I can feel it pulling, willing me to come to him."  
  
Albus took a few minutes to answer. Maybe it was going to be harder to keep Hermione hidden. "Stay strong Hermione. That is all I can say." And with his parting words the connection was lost.  
  
Striding through the hallways of Hogwarts, Severus felt more like himself than he had for two months. Turning right, he came to a stop in front of a bare wall. Concentrating on the Order headquarters, he paced left to right. At the appearance of a door, he stopped and walked into a room occupied by the most select members of the Order sitting around an oval table. Albus was there, Minerva by his side. Then Remus, Tonks, Mungdungus Fletcher, and the Boy Wonder himself, Potter. There were two seats left: his and Hermione's. Allowing himself a moment to control the onslaught of emotions, he took the seat furthest from Potter.  
  
Looking around the room, Albus also noticed Hermione's empty seat. Suddenly remembering, he opened the link to Hermione, allowing her to listen on in the meeting.  
  
As he gestured around the room, Albus began the meeting. "Welcome my friends,"  
  
Minerva stood to address the group. "As you can see, there is one member of our group missing." Sweeping her hand at the empty seat between Harry and Severus, Minerva continued. "Hermione has undertaken a private mission, and will no longer be involved with our meetings, but will meet with the Headmaster privately. As the matter of this mission is so discreet, I ask of you not to question or comment in any manner on the subject." Looking over to Harry to make sure he understood the underlying message, Minerva sat down.  
  
The rest of the meeting continued in half hopes as each member told of the progress of their individual tasks.  
  
As Potter began to talk, Severus tuned into his emotions. He could tell Potter was angry about Hermione not forewarning him about her decision. Wasn't everyone Potter, he thought angrily.  
  
As Harry finished, Severus brought to the front of his mind all he had found at the last Death Eater's gathering.  
  
Standing to speak, Severus started. "Voldemort." Waiting for the chill to run through the room, he continued. "Voldemort." Again the chill swept through the room. He chuckled, enjoying the reaction. "Voldemort is starting to change. His basic instincts are beginning to take on those of an animal."  
  
Assessing the reaction of the group, Severus continued. "I believe I found a weakness in this change." Waiting for and relishing the gasps, Severus looked around at each person. "His aura is breaking. There are a few crucial points, and if we concentrate our armoury on these points-" Choosing to end at that point, Severus sat and waited for the realisation to hit home.  
  
A/n: So how do you like it? Thanks for all the reviews you sent, you are my inspiration. 


	3. chapter three

A/n like thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewers is chapter is dedicated to Rainy Shooter.

Chapter three

Recovery

It had been two weeks since Severus had revealed his knowledge about Voldemort's weakness. It was all thanks to his new skills.

It had been two months since Hermione left.

It had been two months, but the pain was still as fresh as that day in Albus's office.

That day it had seemed as though Severus's world had stopped revolving, leaving him with a dull feeling deep down in his heart. Never would Severus acknowledge this feeling, knowing that it was the first sign of his getting over Hermione.

Everyday since he had found about Voldemort, Severus had widened his search. If the final battle was going to be soon, he wanted Hermione where he could see her. He was now sitting in Hermione's favourite chair in the study. He refused to call it his after it had been theirs for so long. Staring at the fire, Severus could feel Hermione's presence the strongest. He allowed the feeling to wash over him as he closed his eyes. Reminiscing in all the emotions Hermione could create inside him, Severus fell asleep, a smile playing across his lips.

"Severus." The voice of Albus Dumbledore rang out through Severus's living room, resounding off the many walnut bookcases.

He rose stiffly off the antique finish leather wing chair that he had fallen asleep in. Cracking his stiff bones and rolling his neck, Severus wandered towards the source of the voice that had awoken him from his slumber.

"Albus." Working the knot from his neck, Severus allowed Albus through the floo.

Dusting his robes off, Albus sat in the empty seat. "How's the search?"

"Don't patronise me, old man. You know that I know that you're hiding Hermione." Severus sat still working on his neck, wishing Hermione were here.

Chuckling slightly, Albus shook his head. "I merely was wondering, Severus." Rubbing his forehead he continued. "I do wish for you to stop searching though."

"And give you the satisfaction, old man." Sighing, Severus poured the tea from the kettle Albus had conjured only seconds ago. "I do swear to you however, I will break the charm you have used."

"And I will be ready with another until Hermione is ready to return." Sipping his tea, Albus regarded Severus. He had become stronger to the untrained eye, but to Albus, Severus looked drawn. His entire frame held the tenseness of someone on the edge. The hollow rims of his eyes held the only truth of Severus' suffering.

Severus had begun rubbing his neck again. "Damned chair."

Chuckling wholeheartedly, Albus looked befuddled at his potions master. "Excuse me Severus, did I hear correctly?"

Glaring at the headmaster, Severus berated himself internally for making a dimwit out of himself. "Yes Albus, you did. I fell asleep in one of the chairs in the study, only to awake at the sound of your voice. Now my neck is giving me hell."

Waving his wand, Albus voiced a charm. No sooner had the incantation left Albus's lips did Severus feel his neck ease as the charm massaged his stiff muscles.

"Thank you Albus."

Rising, Albus stepped towards the fireplace, "Stay well, my boy."

"I'd feel better if Hermione was here." Allowing himself a moment of honesty, Severus spoke to the headmaster. "I need a reason as to why she left."

"I'm sure all answers will come." Stepping through the fireplace, Albus exited the room.

Dreaming in his bed that night, an incessant beeping was pulling Severus out of sleep. Grabbing his wand and throwing himself out of bed, he raced to his classroom.

Someone had tried to break through his wards.

Rushing down the stone steps, Severus slowed at the open door. Pushing himself flat against the wall, he sprang round the corner, ready to curse anyone he found.

Finding no one, he reset his wards. Checking the classroom, he turned to face his desk, finding writing glowing upon his black board.

Hermione's writing.

Quickly doing the location charm to no avail, Severus sniffed the air, hoping for any lingering trace of Hermione's scent. Finding none, he read the contents of the board.

"Severus, remember I will always love you, no matter where I am,"

Clenching his fists again as the onslaught of emotions raged, Severus allowed four whispered words escape his lips. "I love you too."

Slumping his shoulders, Severus walked back to his chambers, hoping a glass of brandy would calm his lively nerves.

"Albus, he nearly saw me." The unheard voice was speaking in rushed tones.

"Yes dear, I am aware." Again Albus was sitting in his office, having an unheard conversation. "I'm sure that while it was risky, it was something Severus needed."

"As long as you're sure, Headmaster, but I won't be up for rushing about like that for much longer." Hermione's voice had calmed now, but she was still trying to even her breaths.

"Ah yes, dear. How is everything regarding that new aspect of your life?"

"It's great. Everything is going fine. I'm loving every minute." Hermione's voice had taken on an excessively happy tone.

"I'm glad everything is well." Taking on a less happy tone than Hermione's, Albus smiled. "How would you like some tea, dear?

"I'd love some. Give me two minutes, and I'll join you."

Two minutes later saw Hermione jumping from a small portrait frame sitting on one of Albus's many shelves. This picture happened to be one of Albus and Minerva at a summer cottage. It had taken Albus a couple of hours to decide on hiding Hermione within one of the schools portraits; choosing the cottage had been Hermione's idea.

Taking a seat, Hermione sat drinking her tea and chatting with the Headmaster.

I know this is smaller than my previous chapters but I felt this a good place to finish


End file.
